Infiltration
by khooxp
Summary: Genderbender story of Alibaba infiltrating the Kou empire as a female dancer under the orders of Sinbad. Yaoi, harem to be expected. Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

XP: Thank you very much for your interest in the story! The ratings might change to M in the future, so please look out for that. Also, this story will be turned into a genderbender yaoi, and if you don't like that, time to click back.

 ****The beginning****

"This is serious," Sinbad sighed, holding his head. He rubbed his aching temples and signed, much to the worry of his metal vessel users.

"What's wrong, Sinbad?" Alibaba quizzed, standing before the king that has graciously allowed him, Aladdin and Mor to stay in Sindria for months and all of their lives if they pleased. He didn't feel right just lazing around though, so he continued to train under Sharrkan as his disciple, while simultaneously offering to aid Sinbad in political and economical affairs. He had settled placing a monetary value for the trade of the seven seas, creating a floating monetary system that he had read about.

He had put himself to good use, and improved trading routes, boats, infrastructure and roads, using his wide read knowledge. He had saved so much time and efficiency that Sinbad was impressed enough to honor his efforts with a title of honorary adviser. Alibaba's only regret was that he could not go back to his own country, Balbadd and do the same with his knowledge.

"Ah, Alibaba..." Sinbad acknowledged, eyebrows still furrowed in thought. He appraised the slender boy before him. His eyes suddenly brightened, and a boyish smirk lit up his troubled face. "Yes, this will do."

"Alibaba, you will go infiltrate the Kou empire and free the spies they have caught. They are valuable Sindrian people and I cannot bear to let them die when they have been so loyal as to not even speak a single word against me."

"Me?" Alibaba gaped. "But they all know my face!"

"Yes, Sinbad, what are you thinking? You cannot send Alibaba over to be their prisoner instead," Aladdin demanded an explanation, looking at his panic stricken face.

"Of course not. Alibaba has feminine features, we can disguise him as a girl. There is no one better for the mission with his looks, social adaptability and intellect," Sinbad praised, glancing at his followers. "Sharrkan and the ladies will help you disguise yourself. There is no one else who can undertake this mission. Do you understand, Alibaba? Will you agree to help me?"

Alibaba felt small and powerless under Sinbad's severe gaze. He felt like he owed the king for helping him pull Balbadd from a dying country into a prosperous one. Even though he had tried his best to aid Sinbad, he has also taken from Sinbad in terms of free training and lodging. "I... I understand," he gulped.

"You are of course not without protection. Although you cannot bring Amon because they will detect him, you will be given magical tools invented by Yamraiha that will maintain contact between us and can teleport you back in the event you are found out," Sinbad clarified. "Weapons will be hidden on you for self defense, but they obviously cannot fend off metal vessel users."

No Amon? He suddenly felt like he was defenseless.

"Don't worry Alibaba, if it's you, you can do it!" Aladdin grinned. His friend was skilled in social pretense when he used to be a caravan driver.

"My disciple, let me bring you to the ultimate dancer in the city. We'll turn you into a woman no man can keep his eyes off!" Sharrkan grinned.

 ***** Line break****

"Why Sharrkan, such a cute young man you've brought over," Juliana said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes in such a manner that made Alibaba blush. When her eyes gazed him up and down, and then she smiled at him... Alibaba's face completely heated up.

"A cute young girl soon. Our lord wants him to be a dancing girl to infiltrate Kou," Sharrkan grinned, ruffling his disciple's hair.

"Hmm... I think I can arrange that. Come with me, little boy."

Juliana sashayed off, and indeed, Alibaba couldn't take his eyes off those sashaying hips.

In the next few days, Alibaba learnt the act of dancing and seducing. It was something he only watched thus far, and being taught it was both intriguing and strange. He took well to dancing, due to his flexible body and supple body. He easily showed elegance in his movements due to him being trained in the royal swordplay. Seduction was much tougher to learn, because Alibaba kept blushing and being distracted in Juliana's lessons. In the end, Juliana taught him how to be charming in his own shy way to leave men wanting more. It would be a better tactic to keep them from finding out he was a man.

When the day of his departure came, Yamraiha came to help him with his disguise, using magic to extend his hair, and giving him the accessories embedded with magic. Juliana had taught him how to use makeup, and lent him many of her own costumes, altered for his size and his lack of a chest. He was presented in front of King Sinbad alongside Juliana.

"Amazing, such beautiful ladies," Sinbad exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Thank you for teaching Alibaba. So, where is he?"

Alibaba looked up, startled. The necklace around his neck altered his voice into a feminine one, and he replied in confusion, "But I am here, Sinbad?"

Everyone around gawked openly, while Sharrkan snickered, proud that his disciple was such a convincing spy.

"I...I see," Sinbad nodded in disbelief. "Then, show me what you have learned."

"Yes, my lord," Alibaba bowed submissively. The musicians around him started to play the flute, and everyone was enamored when he started to move. His long sleeves and the colorful clothes around his waist fluttered, making him seem like a butterfly taking flight, or a flower swaying in the wind. He twirled, and the colorful clothes spun along in beautiful cascades and arches, easily manipulated like ribbons. Sinbad had never seen anything like it.

"Beautiful..." he murmured without knowing as he watched Alibaba smile demurely like a fairy of the flowers.

He was met with a standing ovation, and Alibaba was so embarrassed he hid his face behind his sleeves, which made Sinbad feel an urge of curiosity towards Alibaba's face despite knowing it well.

"He has even surpassed me in my dancing skills, my lord," Juliana praised, beaming with pride. "We are calling him the Fairy of Flowers, Aliana."

"Is that so?" Sinbad smiled. "Come closer, Aliana."

Alibaba stepped in front of the king's throne, blushing lightly in such a way that aroused protective feelings in any man that glanced upon her. Perhaps it was the makeup, but Alibaba was easily one of the prettiest women Sinbad had ever seen.

"You've done well. I look forward to your safe return. It's almost a shame, sending someone as beautiful as you to Ren Kouen," Sinbad lifted his hand to hold Alibaba's chin to look into his eyes, but Alibaba stepped back and pervasively looked away.

"Sorry my lord, but I am afraid of men."

Sinbad couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the meek image Alibaba had taken. It seemed like a totally new person, but the mischievous smile and glittering eyes that looked his way now told him it was unmistakably Alibaba Saluja.

"Well done. A contact of mine in Kou will be arranging for you to join a travelling troupe which I'm sure, will gain fame because of you. You will be summoned to their palace as a performer soon."

"Understood," Alibaba curtsied with a smile.

He was allowed some time to say goodbye, but he didn't want to dally too long once he thought about the fate of the Sindrian spies taken hostage and interrogated. He was naturally very nervous to leave Amon with Aladdin and head to the empire of Kou alone, but he knew there was little choice. It was much easier to act alone to infiltrate a place, free the spies and steal the intelligence list.

Gritting his teeth, he set out on the journey to the Kou empire alone.

* * *

XP: Please review to tell me your views! :)


	2. Chapter 2

XP: Thanks for the support! Shoutout to spiritleopard for supporting me across fandoms. Thank you very much!

So to clarify the timeline, it's before Ren Hakuryuu became evil where he's still a cutie patootie.

* * *

 ****Chapter 2: Ren Hakuryuu****

Alibaba was brought to a travelling musical group. Although they had no dancers, he was expected to dance to the musician's beats. He had to choose between performing for various mediums, and he decided to dance for the flute he knew well despite having interest in the rhythmic drums. Once he applied the dance he learnt in Sindria to the Kou musicians, he made a dance with swords using the beat of the drums just for fun while they travelling through various Kou districts.

After watching the performances of other troupes they crossed paths with, he learnt how to dance with Kou fans to the Chinese zither, thinking that something close to the Kou culture would be more popular with the Kou citizens. It was refreshing to be part of a caravan troupe, and Alibaba enjoyed performing. It was nice to see the smiling and happy faces of the audience, and hear the recognition for his hard work through hearty applause.

"Hey, are you really a man?" Kiliko, the lead musician asked. He could play almost any Kou instruments and often created new beats. Kiliko was from one of the smaller traditional villages Kou conquered, and he was brought over for his musical talents in playing the flute and drums. He slowly rose in recognition since he was a kid and became the leader of the troupe once he was of age. He had tan skin and long black hair which was tied up, and his unique appearance among the fair skinned Kou citizens made him stand out. He reminded Alibaba of Cassim, so he liked to talk to him.

"Yeah," Alibaba replied, tearing into the chicken leg in a manner that screamed "I am a man". Kiliko winced at the sight of such a pretty lady doing such uncouth actions. "U wanna see?"

"Not in front of the whole troupe, no," Kiliko grimaced. He was the secret contact of Sinbad, and the other musicians were not in the know. Aliana was 'sold' as a talented slave to them, though Kiliko made it clear that status was not important among them, only musical talent.

"Then shall I head to your sleeping quarters tonight?" Alibaba teased, knowing the wild rumors that would definitely spread.

"You little..." Kiliko laughed. "Please make sure you are not seen."

So in the dead of the night, without any makeup on, or any of his magical accessories, Alibaba quietly slipped into Kiliko's tent. Lighting up the lamp he brought, he grinned at the shocked look on Kiliko's face. "It's me, Aliana- well, I'm Alibaba now," Alibaba chuckled, his deeper voice snapping Kiliko out of his sense.

"Nice to meet you properly," Kiliko held his hand out with a smile, and Alibaba took it gratefully. "You are the third prince of Balbadd, yes? I will take your secret to the grave."

"Thank you very much," Alibaba replied gratefully.

It was nice to finally be himself after this whole week of pretending to be a girl, so Alibaba spent the whole night chatting with Kiliko about their childhoods. Kiliko told him stories of travelling and performing, while Alibaba shared the stories of dungeon conquering. Alibaba knew Kiliko would be his most important ally in this foreign country where no one knew his identity.

 ****linebreak****

Within a week of travelling, rumors of his dance skills have already reached the ears of the Kou palace. They were formally asked by a palace guard to promptly travel over to perform for the queen's birthday. The whole troupe was in awe of getting such high recognition, while Alibaba knew it was just him meeting his goal. Nevertheless, he joined in the joyous atmosphere and celebrated with their song and dance.

In the small district of XiLin, Alibaba laughed as he danced cheerfully to the rhythmic drum beats, inviting the citizens to dance along. It was a simple beat with a simple dance that everyone could dance along to, and Alibaba smiled as he twirled a little girl around. His heart almost stopped, however, when he noticed a pair of familiar eyes staring at him behind the crowd.

It was the Kou prince, _Ren Hakuryuu_.

What was he doing here? Alibaba placed an easy smile back on his face as the citizens danced around him. He hopped and twirled to the beat, reminding himself that there was no one anyone could recognize him in his disguise. Not even Sinbad, who was expecting it. But he couldn't help but steal glances at the scar faced boy, and each time he looked, Ren Hakuryuu was staring at him with a strong intensity.

When the song ended, Alibaba hurriedly hid among his troupe. Kiliko looked perplexed at his actions since Alibaba often liked to stay and talk to the citizens, but he accepted it and allowed Alibaba to stick close to him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw someone I know," Alibaba whispered. "The fourth prince of the Kou empire, Ren Hakuryuu."

"What!" Kiliko gasped in an amazed, restrained scream. "Wow, someone like that was watching us?"

"Aliana!" One of the female members called. "Ren Hakuryuu is looking for you!"

Ah shit. Alibaba chewed on his lower lip, wondering if his friend found out his real identity. He wouldn't be too surprised. Hakuryuu was always watching everything around him. He was the most perceptive one out of all of time. The problem is how could he convince Hakuryuu to let him infiltrate the palace? And how to live the shame of Hakuryuu poking fun at him being a girl?

He weaved around the crowd and found Ren Hakuryuu, who was leaning against an alley wall. Smiling, Ren Hakuryuu bowed and pulled his hands together in a polite manner that Alibaba knew well. Hurriedly, he curtsied, and commented, "Mr lord, please do not be so formal with someone as humble as me."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Hakuryuu seemed pleased at the fact. From his words, Alibaba's heart surged with relief. Hakuryuu could not tell who he was!

"Yes, you are the fourth prince of the Kou empire, prince Hakuryuu," Alibaba replied, head bowed in respect. It was strange talking to his friend like a stranger when they used to chew each other's heads off for fun at any opportunity. "I am Aliana, a dancer."

"Aliana? You have no surname?" Hakuryuu quizzed, before adding, "Please raise your head. I would like to speak as equals."

Alibaba looked up and nodded, looking away from Hakuryuu in case he broke into laughter at the situation. His shoulders trembled with the effort. "No, I am but a mere slave from the small coastal village of Kagi that the great Kou empire conquered."

Hakuryuu's face changed into one of contemplation. He had mistaken the shivers of laughter into tremors of tears. He couldn't bear it when girls cried. Besides, this situation reminded him of Morgiana. "I see... please tell me if it is too hard for you. I will help you go back to your home village."

Genuinely surprised by Hakuryuu's gentle offer, Alibaba looked up and stammered, "Oh, no, no t-there is no need! I am very happy here. The troupe is kind to me and they teach me a lot of things. I enjoy dancing very much."

Hakuryuu's kind smile and eyes made Alibaba feel very strange. He always knew Hakuryuu was very kind but he was never on the receiving end of it like this. "Yes, I could tell when I was watching your splendid performance. I was making rounds around the Kou districts to make sure there is no corruption, and when I heard the rumors of your troupe I wanted to take a look. I look forward to watching it again when you come to the palace."

"Thank you for your high praise, my lord," Alibaba bowed shyly.

"Please call me Hakuryuu, Aliana," Hakuryuu spoke in soft tones, and it made Alibaba's heart skip a beat. Was Hakuryuu always such a gentleman?

"Yes, Hakuryuu," Alibaba replied with a sweet smile, feeling touched by seeing this new side of Hakuryuu that he had never known about. Hakuryuu stared at his face, and Alibaba shifted uncomfortably. He was constantly afraid of Hakuryuu calling him out. "H-Hakuryuu?"

"O-Oh!" Hakuryuu blushed suddenly, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It's just that... I um, I have never seen someone as beautiful and delicate as you."

Alibaba blushed as well under the strange atmosphere. "You... You flatter me," Alibaba managed to string together.

They stood awkwardly for some time, until Hakuryuu coughed and broke the silence. "I'll get going now. See you in the palace."

"Yes, see you," Alibaba nodded as Hakuryuu hurried off. He watched Hakuryuu's retreating back, and when Hakuryuu turned back, they were both startled when their eyes met. Hakuryuu raised a hand tentatively to wave, and Alibaba broke out of his stupor to wave back. Alibaba giggled at how ridiculous the situation was, and Hakuryuu smiled at the sight. Chuckling, Hakuryuu continued on his way and out of sight.

"Wow, you had a really nice thing going."

"K-Kiliko!" Embarrassed, Alibaba spun around to see the devious grin of his friend.

"I'm sure you'll have no problems charming your way around the palace to get what you want."

"You little sneak!" Alibaba growled, pulling his friend into a headlock.

Alibaba wasn't sure of what to make of the situation just now, but now that it was over and he had time to think, he felt slightly guilty for lying to Hakuryuu even though it was necessary. What if Hakuryuu fell in love with him? He would be utterly crushed to find out his crush was a guy, let alone Alibaba. He could only hope that didn't happen.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3: Infiltration Success*****

Alibaba was super nervous when their caravan reached the palace gates for inspection. He didn't know if Judal had some kinda power to tell who he was or recognize the magic items around him. Kiliko who was sharing the same caravan laughed and smacked him on the back heartily, "Relax, you look like you can't breathe."

"Ow," Alibaba grumbled. He was thankful for the sentiment, at any rate. Kiliko was an ally, although it did not come off as such in front of their troupe members. Since Alibaba was withdrawn and didn't speak much to the troupe to minimize contacts and slipping up of his cover story, they assumed he was very shy. Yet, he conversed naturally with Kiliko. A man and a woman together, Alibaba knew what they assumed. But he and Kiliko were far from lovers.

Their caravans resumed their journey, and Alibaba drew in a deep breath to calm himself. He was in enemy territory now, and he had to take care not to slip up now after all the effort he had put in to get here. He was a dancer girl named Aliana. He was shy and played hard-to-get. Alibaba changed his cross legged sitting position to one of hugging his knees. Kiliko watched him quietly, knowing he was in the midst of transforming into his role.

"Look, I'll play whatever role you need to help you out, even if it's being your lover. Just remember that, alright?" Kiliko whispered.

Alibaba nodded, whispering quietly, "Thank you." It was reassuring to have Kiliko around him.

"Actually, it would do wonders for my reputation and I might be able to get more girls. Kiliko and the most beautiful girl, wowzaa," Kiliko cooed.

Alibaba almost slipped up and smacked the stupid dork, but he had to play elegant and just pretend he didn't hear anything. Getting the point, Kiliko shut up promptly.

They soon arrived on grounds, and they hustled to unload the musical instruments. Alibaba stood by, knowing with his image as a delicate girl, he could not help them carry the load even if he sorely wanted to help. Kiliko clapped his hands loudly once everything was unloaded, making everyone turn to place their eyes on him.

"We've worked hard for so many years, and we've finally gained the recognition from the royalty. Be proud of your skills and do the best you can today!" Kiliko pep talked, to the cheers of all. "Aliana, you ready? You're our main act after all."

"Yes," Alibaba nodded demurely, face hidden behind a curtain of silk dangling from the ornament fixed upon his head.

"Alright, follow me!" Kiliko led the troupe with Alibaba by his side, entering the large imperial court. Walking on the red carpet with bowed heads, they knelt down in front of Ren Kouen and Ren Gyokuen, with all the other princes and princess watching by the sides with their royal subjects.

"We are eternally grateful for your kind invitation, King Kouen and Queen Gyokuen," Kiliko said formally. "We will put on our best performances for you, with our famous dancer, Aliana, the Fairy of Flowers."

Alibaba bowed, glimpsing through his veil the bored faces of the king and queen. Well, that would soon change. Alibaba was proud of his dancing skills. His troupe hurried to their positions and tested their instruments, and Alibaba stood motionless in the center of it all. Looking towards Kiliko for guidance, they exchanged and look and Kiliko nodded, clapping his hands.

The sound of the flute Alibaba was so familiar with played fluidly, and Alibaba lifted his pointed foot, twirling on the spot beautifully with the ribbons on his dress fluttering like petals in the wind. Nimbly, he made the best of the space and made beautiful twirls, ribbons floating along like the wings of a splendid butterfly. Queen Gyokuen was visibly interested in the beautiful colors now, but King Kouen wasn't quite sold yet.

The other princes and princesses however, were enraptured. They had never seen such a beautiful dance using colorful cloths before, and were watching with awe. Alibaba danced passionately, and with a last beautiful spin, his veil lifted, allowing people to see the blond beauty he was disguised with. Spidery eyelashes fluttered, and expressive blue eyes were absorbed in passion. He had the attention of King Kouen now.

Bowing, Alibaba waited as the musicians changed from flutes to chinese zithers to prepare the next performance. Kiliko clapped again as the cue, and Alibaba whipped out the two paper fans hidden in his sash, opening them with a flourish, causing sakura petals to cascade. With a skillful spin, the petals flew up into the air, and Alibaba laughed as he danced joyfully. It was the very image of spring that was portrayed, as people watched mesmerized at the innocent fairy smiling and playing among the petals.

At the end of the tune, Alibaba bowed again, removing his head ornament and veil, as well as the colorful cloths attached to his skirt. He took the two wooden swords from one of the troupe members and readied himself, standing straight and muscles taught. It was now, without the teasing hints that 'Aliana' could be seen in her full glory. With her milky pale skin and slender, trained body, the expense of her stomach and legs that were now exposed was so beautiful that not even females could avert their eyes.

Breathing in deeply, Alibaba moved stealthily at the very first beat of the drum. It began slowly, and Alibaba prowled the stage with his swords, displaying in smooth motions what seemed more like a dance than swordplay. He could toss the swords in the air and twirl, but still be able to catch them. He did it again, and did cartwheels before doing a handstand and a split in midair, catching the swords with his toes. When the pace quickened, Alibaba moved professionally and rapidly with a beautiful sword style, which had performance elements as the swords were juggled, tossed and caught.

At the end of the performance, they were met with thunderous applause. Breathless from giving his all in the dance, Alibaba's chest heaved with effort as he tried to get enough oxygen for his wildly beating heart. It was definitely one of his best performances yet. Recalling his role, he accepted his ornaments and attachments, wearing them to hide his face and body again.

"Marvelous! The best dancer I have ever seen in my life," Gyokuen praised.

"Thank you for your high praise," Kiliko accepted for Alibaba, as the whole troupe knelt in front of them again.

"You," King Kouen pointed directly at Alibaba, "Aliana, was it? Rise and come closer."

Gingerly, Alibaba stood up, walking in a manner Juliana would have been proud to see. The trails of colorful cloth fluttered behind him as he walked like wings.

"Closer," King Kouen said irritably when Alibaba paused at the foot of the steps. Following his beckoning hand, Alibaba stood in front of the king's throne and curtsied, closing his eyes to prepare himself for the hardest performance of his life. "Raise your head. I want to see your face."

Alibaba raised his head, and clasped his hands together as his heart beat wildly. King Kouen reached over to push aside the translucent veil that only gave teasing glimpses for the imagination. Alibaba lowered his eyes demurely, the perfect picture of a shy maiden.

"Look at me," the kind demanded impatiently.

Soft, fearful blue eyes slid to meet domineering red ones. Alibaba flinched in actual fear at the sheer presence this man commandeered and looked away.

"Ah, forgive me my lord, Aliana is very shy around men," Kiliko began to bullshit his way through. "She was not treated very well when she was brought into slavery, so she is afraid around strong men."

Alibaba cheered for his friend inside his heart for his save. It would not do to offend the king here and get thrown out of the palace.

King Kouen eyed him in contemplation. Kouen's hand slid across his cheek, and Alibaba shuddered at the strange sensation. "I am not going to hurt you, I promise." King Kouen said straightforwardly. "Be mine."

Noise rippled across the court instantly. Hakuryuu's eyes shifted between Alibaba and Ren Kouen, unsure of what to do. Should he cut in now and help Aliana out, risking the wrath of his brother? Queen Hyokuen however, had the most to say about it.

"My king!" She screamed shrilly, flabbergasted. "No matter how beautiful or talented she is, she's a commoner, no, a SLAVE! She is not fit at all for someone of your caliber."

When King Kouen released his veil, Alibaba smiled lightly, taking this as good news. If he were to be kept in the King's good graces and kept in the palace, he would have plenty of opportunities to carry out his duty. However, this man was intimidating and frightening. If he was found out... Alibaba gulped. He would be dancing on a fine line now. No one could reject the king, especially not him, a mere street dancer.

"I do not need your opinion," King Kouen shot her a disgusted look. She had been a thorn in her side ever since he ascended the throne. "I choose whoever I wish to."

Looking back at the tense dancer, King Kouen motioned for his attendants. "Help her settle in. You must be tired from your performance, Aliana. Have a good rest." His no nonsense face had Alibaba nodding and bowing instantaneously.

"What of the other performers, m'lord...?"

"They are not included."

Startled, Alibaba immediately turned to look at Kiliko, who smiled reassuringly, although his eyes were grim. It was good enough that Alibaba had actually won the trust of the king, although he would be left alone to his devices. Irked by the apparent trust between the woman who was to be his and another man, King Kouen dismissed the court so the performers would be shown the way out.

The words "Be mine" dawned on Alibaba too late. Blushing furiously, Alibaba was herded off into the hallways of the palace by female attendants. Shit, he was a female now, and King Kouen did not ask her to be his in a way Sinbad did. Sinbad wanted his talents, not... not... it's not even possible to...

Led to the baths, Alibaba blushed even harder when he realized the attendants were trying to help him disrobe.

"Oh, no, please stop!" Alibaba begged, making the attendants halt. "I'm very shy, so... please let me do it by myself. You may go back to your own duties."

Bowing, the attendants streamed out, and Alibaba sighed. He didn't even manage to say farewell to Kiliko... Grumbling, he decided he had to report his success to Sinbad. Touching his ring, an image of Sinbad appeared, smiling. His earring transmitted sound, "Oh, how did it go?"

"I will be kept in the palace for now, under the orders of King Kouen," Alibaba revealed. It was strange holding a secret conversation with Sinbad in the baths, even if he was fully clothed.

"Well done," Sinbad praised. "I knew you would be able to do it."

Smiling at the acknowledge of his abilities, Alibaba felt a swell of motivation to see things to the end. He gasped in joy when Aladdin's face popped up suddenly from the bottom of the screen. "Aladdin!"

"Alibaba!" Aladdin cheered, waving happily. "Stay safe and come back soon!"

"I will," Alibaba promised, waving back.

The conversation and image ended, and Alibaba couldn't help but feel a little empty and sad that his most trusted partner wasn't here to accompany him. But who was he kidding? Aladdin would never be able to pull off a disguise for longer than 5 minutes. Taking and quick bath and dressing in Kou attire, Alibaba resolved to attempt to find the prison's location tonight.

Walking out, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Ren Kougyoku, the friend he had made back in Sindria when they bonded over their similar births. Ren Kougyoku noticed him, and beckoned him over to the middle of the flower field. Bowing, Alibaba took a seat across her like he always did and smiled.

"Your performance was beautiful," Kougyoku praised cheerfully, as she tried to make a flower crown. Alibaba noted with pleasure that she was getting better after he taught her. "Oh, I am Ren Kougyoku, the eighth imperial princess of the Kou empire."

"Yes, princess Kougyoku, I am Aliana," Alibaba smiled happily. Perhaps he could make a friend with Kougyoku even in this form of his. He strongly wanted to confide in her, but it wasn't safe. If anything happened, she could be implicated.

"Here, this is for you," Kougyoku placed the flower crown on Alibaba's head. "As a sign of friendship. I get awfully bored in the palace without any female friends. And if you are to be wed to my brother and be his first wife, I would like to be good friends with you," Kougyoku said clearly without hiding anything. It was one of the good qualities about her Aladdin liked, that she was always honest and sincere.

"Thank you, princess," Alibaba chuckled. "Yes, I would like to be friends with you as well. I have no friends in this palace."

Kougyoku beamed when she saw her actions were reciprocated. They started to make small talk, and Alibaba told her about the Aliana's childhood stories that he made up, feeling a bit bad about it. He took it as storytelling, and since Kougyoku seemed to be enjoying it, he deciding to let his guilt go. Alibaba was making a flower bracelet and talking about being captured as a slave and shown on a market naked, stories he heard from Morgiana.

When he spoke about how men often hit disobedient slaves, he was surprised to see Ren Kougyoku cry. "You have been through a lot," Kougyoku sobbed, holding Alibaba's hands. "It is alright now. You are safe here in the palace, I will protect you because we are friends. Even though I look like this, I am actually a general of the Kou empire! I will make any man that dares to hurt you pay," Kougyoku promised passionately.

Touched by Kougyoku's well meaning kindness, Alibaba smiled and hugged her, patting her back to stop her tears. "Thank you, princess. But it was not all bad. Kiliko's troupe bought me, and they treated me as equals while teaching me a lot about song and dance. So please cheer up." He slid the flower bracelet around her slim wrist. "Smiles suit you better."

Kougyoku was startled at Alibaba's maturity and optimism. "You remind me a lot about my friend," Kougyoku admitted, making Alibaba tense at the notion that she might have found out. "He was very kind and knowledgeable. Even though I acted mean and whiny towards him at first, he still listened to me with open arms and accepted who I am."

Alibaba almost teared up from the touching words of how Kougyoku thought of him. He almost thanked her.

"I wonder what he's doing now..." she mumbled wistfully.

The irony of the situation made Alibaba smile as he looked upon her softly in her musings.

 *****End of chapter 3*****

* * *

XP: Thanks for all your kind reviews! I appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

XP: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews. To answer some of them, yes I'm planning to make this into a harem. Alibaba's gender will be kept a secret for now, but he will be kept a boy. You can give me suggestions or feedback, all will be appreciated :) Regarding having first person POV, I haven't written in that format before, but I will consider it, possibly for later chapters. Also, thanks for liking Kiliko the OC!

If any of you have a suggestion for the story image cover, or are talented drawers, feel free to PM me as well!

 *****Chapter 4*****

Alibaba began his training to become someone suitable for King Kouen. He was already well versed in dance, calligraphy and world history due to his training to become Balbadd's prince, and now he was getting drilled (again) in his posture, and Kou customs and history. It was terribly boring, and he wanted to be on the move instead of doing small, refined, restrained movements and sit still to be lectured.

Luckily for him though, his instructors did not look down upon him as a person of slave origin or a street performer, and taught him very strictly and fairly. Alibaba appreciated that, so he did try his best to learn what they taught, even though it was partly for his and Sinbad's scheme to assimilate into the palace. He tried not to think how useless the lessons were since he would be fleeing as soon as he completed his mission. He had to dedicate himself to doing well instead of finding excuses.

The longer he took, the longer Alibaba worried about the spies of Sinbad that were caught by Kouen. Although Sinbad assured him Kouen was too smart to kill the spies which could serve as valuable information sources or bargaining chips, it still did not sit well with him. Those men could be tortured or mistreated in the prisons. It was an inhumane place without rules as long as it served its purpose.

Sinbad assured him time and time again to take his time and do everything perfectly, but Alibaba could not sit still. So on his third night there, he started to sneak around the large palace to find the prisons of a map of the place. If anything happened, he could pretend to be unable to sleep and taking a walk... and then becoming lost. Right? He could even ask for a map! He was going to become q- that's a weird thought- queen anyway. HE.

Cringing at how everyone would react when they found out, Alibaba took special care to tiptoe around the palace without any of those pesky sound making ornaments. Kouen would scream for his head to be cut off, he supposed. He leaned against the wall when he reached a closed door which had light streaming from beneath it. Voices could be heard talking.

Eavesdropping, Alibaba placed his ear against the door.

"And how is Aliana doing?"

Alibaba's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his 'husband-to-be'. He cringed again. He wasn't cut out for this spy business, the guilt was killing him.

"Marvelously, my king! I have never seen someone who took so quickly to lessons, not even among royalty. She is very intelligent and meticulous." Pride swelled up in Alibaba for the praise, and he had to bite back a smile. Although his instructor was always firm and cold in front of him, he was glad that he was doing well in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Pride was reflected in Kouen's tone as well, pleased to hear his woman was exceptional. His eyes did not deceive him after all. (Yeah right Kouen just you wait ahaha she's a he)

Although Alibaba wanted to stay and hear more, he decided it was too risky and turned to leave. He almost screamed in shock when a pair of red eyes was right in front of him. Falling back, his wrist was caught by the man in front of him, saving him from a painful fall on his butt.

"J-Judal!" Alibaba gasped. He flushed, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping.

"Oh? You know me, Aliana?" Judal mused, peering at Alibaba a tad too close as he floated freely in the air. "Hmm, interesting. Although I can't really agree with your hobbies." He tilted his head towards the door.

The silence startled Alibaba. Could Kouen be alerted to his presence? Were they coming out of the room? Was Judal going to tell-

Alibaba almost screamed again when he was suddenly lifted in the air by Judal, who must have seen the panic on his face.

"You owe me one," Judal snickered as Alibaba hugged Judal tight, afraid of being dropped on the ground. He wouldn't put it past the magi. They landed on another part of the palace, and Judal set the wobbly Alibaba on the ground. "Can you stand by yourself?" Judal teased childishly, making Alibaba flush again.

"T-thank you," Alibaba mumbled. Although it was the magi's fault in the first place that he was almost caught...

"Well, you don't seem very strong," Judal scratched his cheek as he regarded the frail looking girl in front of him. "But I'll help you conquer a dungeon if you're going to marry Kouen. It'll be better for you to have some form of self defense at the very least. Not that you have to worry, the Kou empire is strong enough to protect more than a little girl like you."

Alibaba knew Judal was thoughtlessly making conversation and not looking down upon him, but he still felt irked that he was being called weak.

"I understand," Alibaba replied courteously, shocking Judal.

"Hm? No questions about the dungeon, no shaking in your boots?" Judal chuckled, seeming very amused. "You're weird." Alibaba glowered at Judal, upset at being treated like a toy.

"Is that all?" Alibaba huffed impatiently, having enough of being poked fun of.

"What are you searching for?" Judal asked directly, making Alibaba's heart skip a beat. He looked into strangely serious red eyes. Alibaba hesitated. Was he found out? Did he have to make up a lie?

"What? I just got lost during my night walk," Alibaba answered, feeding Judal the cover story he had made up.

But the magi was strangely perceptive as he eyed the tightly clenched fists of Alibaba. "Y'know..." he drawled, walking around Alibaba thoughtfully. "I could help you if you wanna betray Kouen."

"You?!" Alibaba couldn't hold back his shout. He always thought Judal was aligned completely to the Kou empire since he gifted all the royalty metal vessels. "But you're the Kou empire's magi!"

"Simply because I like war," Judal replied with a childish grin. "And conflict. Nothing would please me more to see that proud face of Kouen crumble."

Surprised by this new snippet of information, Alibaba's mind spun. Could Judal prove to be a helpful ally? No, he was manipulative and traitorous. He could easily change his mind. This could all be a front, and even if it wasn't, his betrayal of Kouen could become his betrayal of Alibaba.

Judal pouted at the lack of response. If this was Ren Hakuryuu, he would be really into the idea of getting the throne for himself. He yawned as he watched the conflict play out on Alibaba's face. "Well, let me know sweetheart," Judal patted his head and flew away.

S-sweet what? Alibaba gaped. He looked back on Judal's attitude towards him as Alibaba and now, and wondered if Judal was unexpectedly nice to women. Maybe, from what Kougyoku told him of Judal. He was the only one who recognized her abilities and granted her a metal vessel so she could help in the army as a general.

Sighing, Alibaba massaged his aching head, trying to remember all the places he'd searched tonight. That region seemed to be mostly for the royalty, so it was unlikely for prisons to even be close by. But... where did Judal bring him to now? Lost, Alibaba looked around. In the darkness, the whole palace looked different and he had no idea where to begin.

Taking off in a random direction, Alibaba was surprised to see a lady in traditional clothing with a head bandage covering her eyes.

"Um!" Alibaba called out. "Excuse me, I am lost. Can you tell me the direction to the guest quarters?"

"Eh? Ah... I'm not too sure either, I don't leave Lord Kouha's side, and he stays in this area with all his followers," the lady replied apologetically, shying away. "Oh, my name is Junjun."

"I'm Aliana," Alibaba introduced as well. "So, you're one of Kouha's followers?"

"YES!" Junjun became excited immediately, doing a complete 180 from her previous shyness. "Lord Kouha is the best prince! Even though I'm an ugly, useless experiment, he took me in and allowed me to join his army, and he even calls me cute and- oh, sorry, I'm getting carried away."

Alibaba chuckled, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Yes, he does sound like a great prince."

"Isn't he!" She gushed happily, glad to be understood. "I'll bring you over to him! I'm sure he'll know the way back for you."

"But Junjun, I understand what Kouha is saying. You are very cute when you're talking about him," Alibaba said gently, making her blush.

"You're very nice," Junjun thanked as she led the way. "This is his room. Um, he's currently bandaging up ReiRei and the rest, so..." She knocked the door. "Lord Kouha! I require your assistance."

Alibaba was surprised. A prince bandaging his attendants by himself? Kouha was kinder than he expected, even though he seemed so bloodthirsty in fights. It seems like he had a lot more to learn about judging people by first impressions.

"Ah, come in," Kouha hollered, and Junjun opened the door. Alibaba was met by the sight of Kouha patiently bandaging the arm of another lady that wore similar clothes to Junjun, although he did it a bit roughly. That lady was strangely gasping happily from the pain. Weird. Kouha glanced up at them and frowned. "Who's... oh. The dancer that's engaged to my brother."

"EH?!" Junjun gaped, turning to Alibaba and bowing lowly. "Please forgive my insolence!"

"That's alright, I would prefer if you treated me like a friend and an equal," Alibaba smiled kindly, moving to assure her and let her stand straight. Kouha watched this exchange quietly.

"So what do you need?" Kouha questioned as he tightened the bandage. The person Alibaba assumed was Reirei thanked Kouha profusely and stood by his side blushing.

"Ah, it's just that I got lost and needed directions to go back, Lord Kouha," Alibaba said shyly, bowing.

"I dislike formalities as well," Kouha grunted. He eyed Alibaba with a sharp look.

Alibaba was surprised by this small looking prince, who despite his androgynous and slender figure, had a rough way of speaking and aggressive behavior. He wasn't at all like a prince or like his appearance, although that was rather refreshing for a change.

"Yes, Kouha," Alibaba smiled. "You may call me Aliana as well."

"Follow me," Kouha stood up, to the protest of his assistants.

"No, Lord Kouha, we can do it! You need not trouble yourself!"

"Shut up, you guys are injured, don't be stupid," Kouha grumbled and hit them on the head, making them sigh with joy of his rough way of being considerate. Alibaba smiled as he witnessed for himself the kindness Junjun mentioned. "Come, follow me Aliana." Kouha grabbed the sword on the table and strutted out of the room. Alibaba hurried to follow him.

"What do you think of my army?" Kouha asked offhandedly, and Alibaba blinked from the sudden question.

"Well, what you say... they seem to love and respect you very much, Kouha. They're all very loyal towards you. It's a rare sight, but I'm sure it must be due to your kindness towards them," Alibaba replied frankly. Kouha looked at him critically, before breaking out into a smile.

"Is that so? You don't find them twisted or scary?"

"Not at all!" Alibaba assured. "Why would I? Well, I guess it's kinda weird how they're all so masochistic though."

Kouha snickered. "Ahh, they're actually all called 'failed' experiments or monsters, so everyone is afraid of them. The girls are particularly worried about the way they look."

"Eh? But I think all of them are really cute from how earnest they are," Alibaba said honestly as they walked on the large and deserted palace grounds.

"..." Kouha fell into thought for a while, but he had clearly started to lower his guard around Alibaba. "You're welcome to visit them if you'd like."

"Really?" Alibaba beamed. "That would be nice, I was getting tired of just studying day after day."

"Pfft, all those useless court courtesies, no one really cares," Kouha admitted. "Kouen doesn't really care either, he lets me do whatever I like. There's the armory. That's the guards barracks, the other side is for palace attendants. The tallest building is for royalty, so look out for it next time you get lost."

"So I can slack off and there won't be any serious repercussions?" Alibaba gaped. He had always been afraid of offending or embarrassing Kouen by skipping lessons. It didn't make sense to work so hard when he was just a spy that would leave anyway.

"Yeah?" Kouha shrugged. He stopped in front of Alibaba and turned, smiling cheekily as his pink eyes twinkled mischievously. "If you wanna skip, all you have to do is come to my palace grounds, no one will dare to disturb you when you are my guest."

When Kouha smiled at him like this, he looked like a charming and sweet boy his age. Alibaba couldn't help but be attracted to the strange personality of Kouha. Even though he was very rough and cold to strangers, he was very warm hearted to those close to him. He could see why Kouha's attendants were all smitten with him.

"Really? Thank you!" Alibaba smiled widely. "Oh, I know my way back from here. I'm sorry for troubling you when it's so late. See you, Kouha."

"Byebye," Kouha grinned, waving. He first thought Aliana was just some stupid superficial dancer girl who was happy to marry into riches, but his opinions had changed. She was nice to his attendants and saw in them what he saw in them, which was pretty rare. And she did kinda have a cute smile. Humming to himself as he thought, Kouha smirked as he felt Aliana's presence in the palace would make things more interesting and lively.

Alibaba breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back to his sleeping quarters. Thank god no one found him out tonight. He really should get his hands on a map one way or another. But although he didn't find the prisons, tonight wasn't without rewards. He found a possible ally in Judal, and won over the trust of the third imperial prince.

 *****End of chapter 4*****


	5. Chapter 5

XP: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad to see this story is well received. I apologize for the long wait, was very busy with university.

To answer some of your questions, yes, this will be a AlibabaXKouharem, Alibaba will be the bottom, as to whether his gender will really change in the future, we shall see ^^

* * *

An invitation to have tea with the king. Alibaba was very nervous as the court ladies busied themselves with combing his hair and fixing his clothes. To be in such close proximity... he hoped he wouldn't be found out. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself. The worst that could happen was that he would be killed, no... tortured. But that was what Sinbad's men were going through. He had to do this. He owed a debt to the king who helped save his country and taught him how to use a djinn.

"Thank you," Alibaba smiled at the court ladies once they were done.

"Oh no, my lady, you need not be polite with ones such as us," the attendant who was his age, Rina, bowed in a fluster.

"No, you are to be the ones closest to me and helping me in my daily life, I wish for us to be more familiar with each other," Alibaba replied kindly. "Please do not be so tense."

"Y-yes, my lady..." Bewildered, the ladies exchanged looks. They had never served such a person before.

"Alright, you may lead me to the king now," Alibaba grinned. Smiling visibly in relief, they showed him out of his room and down the large walkways. Alibaba's heart pounded louder as they neared. Standing outside the door, his heart came to be deafening thumps, and he gritted his teeth in determination.

"Your majesty, lady Aliana is here to meet you."

"Send her in."

The doors opened, and immediately, Alibaba's eyes fell onto the intimidating and handsome figure of the king of the Kou empire. Intelligent and intense red eyes raked over his body to scrutinize him, and Alibaba couldn't help but shiver in fear. Remembering himself, Alibaba curtsied, and the doors closed behind them, leaving the two in the room alone. Alibaba could not lift his head.

"Come, sit beside me," Kouen commanded in a low voice, and Alibaba nodded meekly, taking small steps to walk over to him. He sat gingerly on the oaken chair, wringing his hands together nervously. Kouen continued to eye him intensely, propping his head up with one hand on the table. Alibaba flinched when Kouen lifted his hand to touch the ends of Alibaba's blond hair.

"Why are you afraid?" Kouen frowned. "I am not going to hurt you."

Well, there were various reasons. The top one being he had a guilty conscience being here, but also because he knew how brutal the man could be in a war.

"You..." Alibaba trailed off, "My lord, you have an intimidating presence."

Kouen attempted a smile, and when Alibaba peeked at him, he couldn't help but smile as well. Speaking in a deep and soft voice, Kouen promised, "Listen. I have an image to uphold as a king. But to you, I will never be cruel or unreasonable. You will be the safest woman in the world when you're with me."

Despite having his doubts, Allibaba was somewhat touched at seeing this gentle side of Kouen. "Yes, my lord."

"You are interesting," Kouen hummed with a thoughtful look. "When you dance, there is so much life and exotic beauty. I have heard from your teachers that you are very intelligent and passionate in your studies, and from my sister that you are a friendly and sweet person, and from the servants that you are very kind and gentle. And when you are with me, you are the meekest, most fragile beauty I have ever seen. Now then, I wonder when you will show me every side of your personality?"

Alibaba's heart throbbed a little in pain when he saw how earnest Kouen was to try to get him to open up. "But... why me? Why not a princess or someone of higher standing? Surely they would fit you better?" He could not be Kouen's marriage partner in the end.

Kouen smirked, shaking his head as he thought of all the marriage partners Gyokuen wanted him to take. "Spoilt and prideful princesses who know nothing of the world, unable to do anything worthy are not fit to be in the Kou palace. But you..." Kouen drawled, looking at Alibaba with that deep gaze again, "You are continuing to amaze me the more I see and hear about you. Not a single person finds fault in you, and has only heaps of praises to share."

Feeling his cheeks heat up all of a sudden, Alibaba looked down, gripping the fabric of the traditional robes he had been given. No one had ever praised him like that before, and it meant a lot coming from the great king of Kou, one of the most powerful men on earth.

Snapping his fingers, attendants streamed in, holding various boxes of different sizes and colors. Alibaba looked up in confusion as they were presented in front of him one by one.

"They are presents for you," Kouen clarified, sweeping his hand in the air in a flourish over the numerous gifts.

"Ah... t-thank you," overwhelmed by the sheer number of colorful fabric, glittering gold and jade accessories, Alibaba wasn't quite sure where to look.

Kouen frowned as he watched the troubled expression on Alibaba's face. He shooed the attendants out so they could be alone again. "Do they not suit your tastes?"

"Ah, no it's not that!" Alibaba assured frantically. Then again... "It's just... I'm not used to such luxury."

 _Hmm... so she's different from all those materialistic princesses after all..._ Kouen smirked, pleased. "Well, you may choose to wear and buy whatever you like in my palace, and no one should have anything to say about it. Now, eat. You've not touched anything since you got here."

Alibaba turned his eyes to the colorful foods on the table, intrigued. He had never tasted the delicacies of Kou in detail before. Picking up a small round, bread looking thing, Alibaba bit into it gingerly. To his surprise, the rich flavors burst on his touch. He couldn't help but make appreciative sounds.

"Hey, what's this?"

Kouen finally managed to smile this time as he looked upon the sight of Alibaba eagerly feasting on the food. _This girl... she wouldn't smile at attention from a king, nor gold and jewelry, but I've finally managed to make her do so through food. It seems that this is the best way to make her not be afraid of me._ "It's a xiaolongbao."

"Ah... I remember Hakuryuu saying he missed this," Alibaba said offhandedly, his guard completely down due to the delicious food dancing on his taste buds.

"You've met Hakuryuu?"

Alibaba froze, shocked that he let something like that slip from his mouth. "Um, yes... uh, in the town I was performing at... he said he wanted to see for himself my dancing abilities." That wasn't a complete lie right? He did meet Hakuryuu there, although he also met him long ago as Alibaba. Kouen was frowning again, seeming displeased.

"And that man, your troupe leader, what is your relationship with him?"

"Kiliko?" Alibaba continued to eat, though taking care now to not spill the beans. "He's my savior who saved me from a life of slavery, and taught me about music and performing, so I'm very grateful to him."

"That's all?"

Surprised by Kouen's dark tone, Alibaba looked at Kouen, only to look away quickly again. Kouen had gotten his dark and menacing aura back, and it was stifling to be subjected to his heavy gaze. Was he angry? Alibaba couldn't tell what this king was thinking at all. Swallowing with difficulty due to his suddenly dry throat, Alibaba coughed and reached for his teacup. Apparently he took too long to answer, because Kouen's expression was steadily darkening further.

Kouen had always been a very possessive and compulsive man. Whatever he wanted, he fought with little regard to his own safety to achieve it. And somehow, winning this girl over seemed to be harder than any war he fought thus far, harder than capturing any dungeons. Any normal girl would have been swooning to be able to marry him, swooning at every word of his, but Aliana... But he supposed this was why he wanted her so fiercely, and got so jealous for the first time in his life. He could not stand the thought of her being closer to other men other than he.

"Dance for me," he ordered, angrily sipping tea.

Surprised, Alibaba replied in a fluster, "But Kiliko is not here, to dance with no music-"

"Did you not hear what I said?!" Kouen thundered, slamming his fist on the table. But to his surprise, instead of being afraid and meek again like he thought Aliana would be, she stood and slammed her own hands on the table.

"You are asking too much of me, it is unreasonable," Alibaba stated calmly, although his hands were shaking from the tense air surrounding them. "You said you would not be cruel or unreasonable to me, but I feel very pressured from being ordered around by you, and I do not like it. I do not dance when I am upset."

Impressed by Alibaba's eloquence and ability to hold his ground even in the face of a king, Kouen couldn't help but relax his furious expression. "I apologize," he said smoothly. "I was just pissed when I imagined you and _that guy_ , dancing together closely as he taught you in his tent."

Alibaba flushed darkly. "There was nothing of the sort! I had female dance teachers and Kiliko and I were just friends."

Irked by the very mention of his name, Kouen's brows furrowed again, and Alibaba finally noticed what this was about. "My king... despite being a slave, I assure you of my virtue," Alibaba felt like dying from the awkwardness of going outright to admit he was a virgin, but Kouen seemed appeased again.

"I see," Kouen nodded, smirking as he looked upon his blushing future queen. She was beautiful, incredibly so, the way her pink lips trembled, the way her soulful blue eyes glimmered with life and fight in them, and how that small slender frame contained a soul at the same time courageous yet fragile, gentle yet stubborn. He had never met such a woman. "I must attend to other duties now. Enjoy your meal. I will call for you again."

"Yes, my lord," Alibaba bowed, and once Kouen left the room, he collapsed onto the chair, exhausted. It was so nerve wrecking lying in the face of a powerful king. At the sound of the knock on the door, Alibaba quickly sat up straight and made himself look proper again.

Hakuryuu entered the room, and Alibaba couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friend, who like always bowed and placed his hands in front of him in greetings. "Good evening, Aliana. I hope I am not a bother?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Alibaba grinned. "I couldn't finish all the food by myself anyway."

"Then please allow me to join you," Hakuryuu replied with a cheeky smile, sitting opposite of Alibaba.

Alibaba regarded Hakuryuu thoughtfully. Although Hakuryuu was also a prince from the Kou empire, he was vastly different from Kouen. There was something very warm and welcoming in the humble way Hakuryuu spoke to others, like equals. Although he was sometimes overly polite and formal, it simply showed his high social status and upbringing, but he never tried to enforce it on others. In that sense, he never truly felt like a prince. Especially when he got into bickers with him as Alibaba...

Hakuryuu waited for Alibaba to finish his musings, eating the food like he was starved. "Are you adjusting to life in the palace?" he asked once Alibaba's eyes focused backed on him.

"Yes, the food is great- oh wow, you're really hungry aren't you?" Alibaba chuckled as he looked at his friend wolf down the food.

"Sorry to be impolite," Hakuryuu smiled, referring to eating inelegantly. "I skipped lunch during my training since I forgot the time. By time time I realized I was hungry, there was nothing left for me!"

They shared a laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder why I feel so comfortable around you?" Hakuryuu asked aloud, curiously looking at Aliana. He was sure he had never met such a person before- her beauty was dazzling and would never have left his memories.

"Me too," Alibaba admitted with a secretive smile.

Hakuryuu's expression became serious suddenly, and he leaned in to lower his voice. "Aliana. Please let me know if you do not want to marry Kouen. I will help you."

Touched by his friend's offer, Alibaba broke into a sunny grin. "You don't have to worry about me, Hakuryuu."

"What I mean is- I'm planning to become the king in the future, and I'd like you to be by my side."

Alibaba sure had his share of shocks today. "What?!" he hissed in a low whisper. "You mean-"

"Yes, I'm sure my brother already suspects me of it," Hakuryuu gave a boyish smirk, "I hope you can choose me. I fell in love once I saw your dance. But even if you don't, I will just snatch you from my brother when I become the king."

Alibaba saw that Hakuryuu was indeed being serious about it. "I... I see," Unable to find an appropriate answer, Alibaba could only mutter those words.

Realizing Alibaba was troubled, Hakuryuu smiled gently. "Please don't be too bothered by my words. Just remember that I am here for you if you need help."

"A-Alright," Alibaba nodded in a daze. Was his disguise so successful?! To even make his friend fall in love with him... He was starting to feel so sorry for Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu reached over to pet Alibaba's pretty blond hair, wearing the same warm smile. Perhaps if Alibaba was a normal girl, being smiled at so sweetly and being touched so gently would have melted his heart, but right now there was immense guilt crushing his heart.

"I'll see you around. Feel free to visit me, I will make time for you whenever," Hakuryuu promised sweetly as he brushed Alibaba's gold locks away from soulful blue eyes.

Once Hakuryuu left, Alibaba collapsed on the table as a blushing mess. Even though he was a male, being seduced so openly by such powerful men still left him giddy. Plus, they were so good looking that even guys would- Alibaba lifted his head and slammed it back down on the table, groaning.

No, no, he mustn't be swept away by their charms. He had a mission here to do. Besides, it would never be possible for him to become Aliana. The woman they wanted was all a lie. Alibaba could never become a female... Gritting his teeth, Alibaba lifted his head again, only to scream when he saw Judal's upside-down face right in front of him.

The mischievous and incomprehensible djinn grinned at him, righting himself in midair. "Well, aren't you a popular one."

"Wait," Alibaba gaped. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Like you did," Judal teasingly reminded, sticking out his tongue childishly. He caught Alibaba on the night where he was spying on Kouen.

Alibaba huffed, more embarrassed than angry. Judal had a point. But since he heard... "Judal, as a Magi, who would you support?"

Judal floated in a circle, rubbing his chin. "Mm, someone who's more interesting." He smirked with a knowing look at Alibaba. "That could include you..." Judal cooed lowly, his red eyes lighting up with devilish amusement.

"As if I could trust you," Alibaba pouted.

Judal pouted back.

"That hurts. I won't tell any of you about the other's plans. I just participate if it seems like it would be fun," Judal explained, playing with the swirls of rukh around him.

"Then... you can get me a map of the castle?" Alibaba asked hopefully. That was a small enough request right? Not enough to incriminate him in any way.

Judal blinked, surprised at the strange request. "I could... But tell me. Are you trying to take over this country? Betray all of the Kou royalty?"

"Nothing quite so grand but..." Alibaba's voice lowered as he fell into thought. "It could count as a betrayal." That's right, the trust of all the Kou attendants, of the princes, of his friends, and the king... He was feeling worse about it the more he pondered upon it. He wanted to minimize the feeling of hurt. He knew full well how much it hurt being lied to and betrayed, like Kassim...

Judal looked on as he saw Alibaba fall deeper and deeper into a depression. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if it's just the girls he met, but they seemed to be easily upset, and yet easily happy. Regardless, he didn't like the sulking look on his newest 'toy''s face. "I'll get it for you," Judal piped up, "And anything else you want. Without telling anyone, of course. So stop worrying."

"And if anyone does find out," Alibaba smiled sadly, "will you help me escape again like that night?"

Judal stared blankly for a few seconds at the melancholic and disheartened expression, feeling the sight strangely compelling. "S-Sure!" He agreed readily. "To anywhere in the world. You can count on me, I'm the great Magi Judal!" Judal grinned, putting a fist to his chest.

Alibaba chuckled at the boyish behavior of the Magi. "Then, thanks in advance." He smiled warmly at the Magi, who might not be so bad afterall.

"Mm," Judal hummed, looking away from the sight, feeling strangely warm. "Just holler when you need me. I'll leave the map in your room."

"Alright."

Judal flew out of the window, leaving Alibaba alone to ponder his thoughts. He really shouldn't drag this for too long. He would get the map, find the prisons, sneak in and free the prisoners... yes, that's all he needed to do.

*End of chapter*

* * *

XP: Alibaba is spreading his magic and making everyone fall in love with him :D


	6. Chapter 6

XP: Hello guys! It's been like one year since I've updated, I apologise for the long wait! Thank you so much for your interest in the story. I've been writing a few sentences at a time and having a sever mind block about how to continue the story. Uploads will continue to be sporadic, but I'll do my best to write whenever I can! I'm having finals right now T_T After my exams I will re-read all my unfinished fanfics and try to update!

To reply to one of the reviewers who was confused, Alibaba is disguised as Aliana, and she has blond hair and blue eyes!

I hope you guys enjoy a new ship too! Let me know who you like Aliana with best :)

* * *

Alibaba was waiting on his balcony for Judal to arrive and bring him the map he promised. Leaning on the railings, Alibaba sighed loudly. He had to accomplish his return and sneak out of the castle, but he couldn't help but wonder if his presence would be missed. Wouldn't the Kou royalty be confused to his sudden disappearance? Would Kouen assume he eloped with Kiliko and send out assassination orders? He shuddered. He didn't want to put his friend in danger. He ought to bring the troupe back to Sinbadd as well. They could perform anywhere as long as they had an audience.

But even if he was missed... They would be thinking of Aliana, and not him. Just a sham of a woman, a man being a spy from a foreign land. Alibaba pouted. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this secrecy bullshit. His heart was being crushed under all this guilt and it was hard to sleep every night. He stared at the moon, bathing in moonlight and finding some peace in its serene beauty.

"Daydreaming, my princess?" A mischievous voice whispered lowly, causing chills to run across Alibaba's spine. He spun around to face the handsome magi, who was grinning cheekily, proud to have surprised him.

"Since when-" Alibaba had never been more glad that he doesn't think aloud.

"Not long, enough to see how sad you are," Judal frowned, tapping Alibaba's head with a scroll of paper Alibaba presumed to be the map. Alibaba snatched it away, pouting with annoyance. "I can solve your problems if you tell them to me, you know."

Judal did an acrobatic flip in the midair, hovering with the rukh swirling around him. Dark rukh flowed like streams around him, and he toyed with them freely, displaying his prowess as a Magi. He expected an awestruck girl, and not the sad smile he got. Judal stilled, and put on a confident smirk nonetheless. He spread his arms out and bragged confidently, "I'm the strongest Magi in the world! There's nothing I can't do. Surely I can solve the problems of a little lady like you."

His smile finally dropped when he saw Alibaba was still sad. Hovering in the air, he tilted his head as he regarded the girl in front of him who seemed to be on the edge of tears. He floated closer, watching Alibaba was a careful eye. "Is it something hard to say?" he asked quietly.

Surprised at the evil Magi's unexpectedly gentle side, Alibaba shook his head furiously, forcing up a smile. "No, thanks for worrying about me. It's something I have to solve myself, but thank you for the map. It's a great help."

Judal peered at Alibaba, inches away from his face. Judal scrunched up his nose, clearly unconvinced. "Hmph, there's nothing I can do if you don't tell me. Fine, just hold out your hands."

Blinking, Alibaba held out both his hands in confusion. Judal placed his hands over Alibaba's, blew on it cheekily like a magic trick, and moved back with trails of smoke from where their hands were. Alibaba felt a weight on his hand, and once the smoke cleared, he saw what it was.

It was a beautiful and delicate glass box, with tiny rainbow colored candies inside, shaped like tiny spiked balls. It was exquisite, and Alibaba had never seen something made with such fine detail when it was so small. He held it in the palm of his hand, amazed.

"It's pretty," Alibaba whispered, blue eyes glittering.

"Hmph," Judal smirked haughtily, gaining his confidence back at the positive response you got. He crossed his arms, floating in the air once more. "That's right, just enjoy your food and free time. That's your job as the princess."

"Thank you," Alibaba smiled, looking deep into Judal's eyes.

Judal looked away from the doe-like eyes, stuttering, "I-It's n-nothing! Nothing for a magi like me, anyway." He scratched his cheek, looking a little helpless, "I'll go back now. See you around, dancing princess." He hurriedly fly off before Alibaba could even say farewell, and Alibaba looked at the retreating figure with confusion. Judal was a pretty strange guy, with his changing moods. Oh well.

He opened the box gingerly and took a piece of the candy, placing it in his mouth. The sugar melted on his tongue sweetly, and Alibaba smiled again. He loved getting presents ever since he was a kid. He tucked it away, and opened the map to memorize it. The prison was tucked in a maze of buildings, surrounded by training barracks, sleeping quarters of soldiers, the armory etc. He had to be very careful to not be caught by guards. Looking at the fastest route, he had to pass through Kouha and Koumei's quarters first.

He saw Kouha and his retainers enjoying the night sky under the pavillion, the girls chattering excitedly as they had snacks and tea. He was just watching them quietly, answering when spoken to.

"Good Night, Prince Kouha! Oh, and to you too, Renren!" Alibaba greeted cheerfully through his heavy heart. Here he was, waltzing in their kingdom, full of smiles, gaining their trust when he was going to betray them. It was for a good cause, he told himself. He was here to save men.

Kouha was surprised since no one else cared about his attendants enough to greet them, but then again, this was Aliana, who made friends with Renren once she saw her. Renren waved excitedly, and Kouha lifted his hand to wave too, wondering where Aliana was going.

Alibaba continued his walk, heart palpitating. He hoped he would not meet anyone else tonight. Walking through the garden in the darkness, he was surprised when he fell over a large trunk- or was it?- falling onto the ground.

"Ah."

O...okay, that sounded like a person. Felt like one too, Alibaba realised, as his hands smoothed over the fabric of someone's clothes.

"Who is it?" Alibaba groaned, sitting up.

"I should be asking you that. And please stop touching me."

Alibaba flinched when he realised it was Koumei.

"I'm Alib...Aliana," Alibaba almost slipped up. He stared at the darkness in front of him. "Um, what were you doing lying down, out here in the darkness?"

"Thinking," Koumei sighed. "Aliana, was it? The dancer from a few days back? I'm Koumei, the second imperial prince."

"Um, yes, your highness. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"When we draft the soldiers, there are not enough farmers for food supplies," Koumei sighs, throwing Alibaba into a topic without an opener. "Of course, we could outsource our food production, but I do not like the idea of being vulnerable to food shortages should alliances break apart."

"...You could employ the women," Alibaba suggested, wondering if he was being out of place suggesting this to a prince.

"Women? They are weak in strength, how could they farm?"

"That is not true, women can be one of the strongest armies, especially if they have something to protect!" Alibaba protested. "Look at Kougyoku! She's a great general, stronger than most male soldiers and-" Alibaba cut himself short, realizing that the tone he took was completely rude and uncalled for. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for my discourtesy."

"Hmm..."

Alibaba could hear the shifting on the grass, a sign of Koumei sitting up. "Interesting idea. I'm sure with the aid of tools they could handle farm work on their own. Thank you, Aliana."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad to be of help. I'll be on my way now-" Alibaba was about to stand up when his wrist was held in a tight grip. His heart skipped a beat.

"Wait."

What? Was Koumei suspicious of him?!

"What are you doing here this late in the night?"

"I, um," Alibaba realized he had to completely abandon his plan of rescuing the spies and checking out the place. "I-I got lost while I was taking a stroll!" Damn it, his character was slowly becoming a directionally challenged ditz, not that he couldn't work it to his advantage.

"Hmmm, I see," Koumei sounded dubious. Alibaba made a mental note of being more cautious around Koumei, he seemed to be the hardest to fool. "Well, to thank you for your insight, I shall lead you back."

"Thank you very much, your high-" Alibaba was pulled to his feet in an instant, the hand around his wrist dragging him along. "-ness!" He squeaked, finishing his sentence. Koumei chuckled at his expense.

"Sorry for startling you."

Alibaba allowed himself to be pulled along, and being unable to see in the darkness, he could only focus on the warmth of the hand guiding him along.

"I will tell the servants to put a lantern in your room so you can go on your night walks without getting lost. However, I do suggest that you take walks when it's bright out instead or have an escort with you since you're a woman. I am not trying to offend you by implying that you're weak. While the Kou Palace is relatively safe, there could still be assassins out for your life."

"Oh, um, thank you for your concern, your highness," Alibaba smiled. However awkward Koumei sounded, he was still trying to look out for Aliana's wellbeing.

Once they reached a spot illuminated by lanterns, Alibaba could see Koumei's face partially hidden by the fan he held in his other hand.

"Gyokuen doesn't like you either, so you should check your food or drinks beforehand," Koumei released his hand now, rummaging through his robe to hand Alibaba a box. "There are needles inside that will turn black once exposed to poison, so you can use those to check."

"Thank you."

Overwhelmed by all the kindness that everyone in the Kou kingdom has been showing to him, Alibaba found it harder to carry out his mission and leave. He accepted the box with both hands, curtsying. However, he couldn't betray Sinbad's kindness and trust in him either... Alibaba frowned.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you with my talk?"

"Oh! No, I'd rather know the truth and be afraid than not know and be in danger," Alibaba forced a smile, and changed the topic, "Do you like fans a lot? I always see you with one."

"Oh, this..." Koumei faltered. "I... Well, I've always heard that I'm ugly, so I'm hiding my face. My skin tends to break out when I don't have enough sleep."

"I don't think you are!" Alibaba shouted, surprising himself with his vehemence. He blinked, lowering his volume to continue awkwardly, "No, um, I mean... the fact that your face is what is it because of all the sleepless nights for making the Kou kingdom a better place makes it more attractive, not less so. You should be proud of it! Scars from the battlefield are not ugly either because they are badges of honour. Does that... does that make sense?"

Koumei blinked at the blond girl, surprised by how much conviction she put behind her words. Watching her determined blue eyes that looked at him without disgust, he decided to believe in her honesty, slowly lowering his fan. He was surprised to see her smile prettily instead of recoiling in disgust at the acne scars that splattered across his nose and cheeks.

"They look like freckles, like the constellation of the stars," Alibaba smiled, raising his hand to Koumei's cheeks, before keeping himself in check. "Oh, um, sorry! I shouldn't touch you."

"Why? Because you are from a lowly background and I am a prince? Or because you are to be my brother's wife?"

"Both?" Alibaba faltered.

"I do not care," Koumei replied honestly. "About social statuses. I care only about what you can contribute to the Kou kingdom. You appear to be intelligent. I would like to see what Kou becomes with you in it. Could I invite you to discuss Kou politics next time?"

"Are you sure? I..." Alibaba frowned. He was ultimately going to upset Kou politics by helping Sinbad retrieve his spies.

"Yes, I believe you will contribute tremendously."

Alibaba stared at the honestly attractive man. The scars did not take away from his looks, enhancing them instead by giving him individuality. Koumei had spoken to him honestly as equals the whole night, and while he was appreciative and thankful for it, he regretted that he couldn't do the same. He wanted to meet Koumei as Alibaba, and forge ties between their countries, but would Koumei ever forgive him once he figured out he was being lied to?

"I will do what I can," Alibaba lowered his eyes guiltily.

"That is all I ever ask for," Koumei smiled. "It is getting late, you should head in to sleep."

"It was nice meeting you today, prince Koumei," Alibaba curtsied.

"Likewise, Aliana."

Alibaba turned and fled to the safety of his room, where conflicting thoughts plagued his mind about what he was really doing here. While his plan was going spectacularly well as he gained the trust of the Kou empire, he sin was growing bigger and bigger the more lies he spun and the more friends he made here, because he had to leave them eventually and betray them for Sinbad. Perhaps he didn't have the aptitude to be a spy after all. Maybe Sinbad's trust in him was misplaced.

Maybe it would be better if he just left right now, and let someone else take over the mission.

* * *

XP: Thank you for reading!


End file.
